Hush, Hush, We Both Can't Fight It
by amelias-nature
Summary: When Santana finds out that Kurt performed "Animal" with less than perfect results, she gets with the others to help give him a second chance.  And maybe make Puck a little happy.


_A/N: First off, this is the first time I've written out a song fic. Whatever I don't specifically describe happening can be filled in by the reader. I didn't want to break it up too much. This is actually a "cut" scene from Freedom. It occurs just before the Gleeks meet Colton. However, I've decided not to include it as part of the story because it can stand on its own rather well. But if you're interested, it happens around the beginning of Chapter 15 of Freedom. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Hush Hush We Both Can't Fight It<em>

Kurt looked at his watch as Mr. Shue dismissed them. Only fifteen minutes early, but still early. Nice. Apparently Mr. Shue needed to get somewhere because he was gone before Kurt even started putting away his music.

As Kurt stood up it was directly into Puck's chest. He almost fell back into the chair, but Puck caught him.

"Balance much, babe?" Puck smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but leaned a little into Puck, "Apparently not while you're so close to me."

"Woah, dude," said Puck, turning them towards the door, "That is a pretty cheesy pickup line."

"But it's romantic when I'm not trying to pick you up."

"But it's still cheesy," said Santana.

Kurt and Puck stopped, their exit blocked by the Latina.

"Can we help you?" asked Kurt, wanting to get out and home before his dad got there.

Santana flashed her Satan grin that clued them all into her scheming ways. "Oh, I think you can. You see, I think I remember hearing you say something about a certain song. One that was supposed to make you look sexy?"

Kurt glared. "And it didn't work apparently. At least that's what Blaine said."

"Wait, are you talking about that Animal song by Neon Trees?" asked Puck. "You never said it was supposed to make you look sexy. Why haven't I seen this yet?"

Kurt's eyes got wide, turning a menacing finger on Santana. "If there is a video, you are going to shred it, then burn it, and throw its ashes into the wind."

Again with the Satan smirk. "Oh, we've never seen the video. But we did want to get a remake."

"We?" asked Kurt, suddenly very scared.

He and Puck both turned when she pointed and they saw that all the chairs had been cleared off the bleachers except for one. How Puck and Kurt had managed not to hear the noise, they weren't sure, but it didn't matter right now.

"You get a second chance, Hummel," said Santana, pushing them both back into the room. "Everything's all set up."

Kurt shook his head. "No way. I can't do this. That humiliated me last year. Blaine said I looked like I had gas pains or something." Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth. That was not supposed to come out.

Puck thought enough of himself not to laugh like Santana. "Come on, babe," he said, giving Kurt a sideways hug, "I'll even do it with you."

"Oh no you don't," said Santana, pushing Puck into the lone chair. "This is for you."

"What?" cried Puck and Kurt, confused and horrified, respectively.

"Just do it, Kurt," said Mercedes. "Think of it as an audition for a solo."

Kurt looked at his best friend, mortified. "You think I would sing and be sexy for an audition for Mr. Shue?"

"For Broadway, Kurt," chimed in Rachel, shaking her head.

"Why do you think we got Shue to leave early?" pointed out Artie.

"If you're really that nervous, I'll do it with you," added Rachel, as if it was an actual Broadway audition.

"NO!" cried the entire room.

Kurt sighed, glancing at Puck, then back to the rest of New Directions, then back at Puck. _God, I can't believe I'm going to do this_, he thought. Tossing his bag to Finn he glared, "If this video sees anyone else's eyes other than all of yours', you will each suffer from your greatest fear. And I _will_ get Lauren to help." The wrestler had dropped glee her senior year, not being needed and not really liking it all that much. But she had managed to make some friends. And Kurt had stocked up on Cadbury Eggs whenever he came across them.

Everyone nodded, knowing this little fact, and Artie pressed the record button on the camera. Music started moments later as Rachel pushed play on the boom box.

As the music grew a little, Kurt cleared everything from the last performance from his mind. Puck had called him sexy before. And he had never tried to be sexy, just fabulous, just himself. Last time, Kurt had tried too hard, so maybe that was his problem. However, despite the fact that they kept the bleachers there, he had no props except for Puck. Well, he did consider himself to be creative.

At the last second, Kurt went over to the edge of the room and grabbed one of the folded chairs. He placed it directly in front of Puck and sat, facing his boyfriend, just as he started singing.

_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends  
><em>_So take it easy on me. I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

He stood and spun to stand behind the chair.

_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend  
><em>_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive.  
><em>_No I won't sleep tonight_

As he sang through the first chorus, Kurt danced around the room, pretending he was by himself in his bedroom. He used the bleachers, doing simple rolls and turns and swaying his hips, but made sure to stay away from Puck.

_Oh, oh, I want some more  
><em>_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
><em>_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more  
><em>_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
><em>_What are you waiting for?  
><em>_Say good bye to my heart tonight._

Again, he sat in front of Puck just before continuing the next verse.

_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in  
><em>_Its getting heavy and I want to run and hide,  
><em>_I want to run and hide._

On the last lines he twirled behind Puck's chair before returning to his and turning it, crouching down on "killing," completely into the song by this point.

_I do it every time, you're killing me now,  
><em>_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you._

This time, on the chorus, he danced closer to the chairs, spinning, twirling, and swaying through a figure eight pattern between the two, still refusing to touch Puck.

_Oh, oh, I want some more  
><em>_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
><em>_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more  
><em>_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
><em>_What are you waiting for?  
><em>_Say good bye to my heart tonight._

As the music pulled back, Kurt got closer to Puck. He sang softly, not sure if anyone but Puck could hear.

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
><em>_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it  
><em>_It's us that made this mess  
><em>_Why can't you understand?_

Just as Kurt was about to sit on Puck's lap, and Puck was about to grab his hips, Kurt stood back again, belting the next line.

_Woah, I won't sleep tonight_

As Kurt continued to sing, he remembered one move from the last time he sang this song.

_Oh, oh, I want some more  
><em>_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
><em>_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

As he sang the next line, he leaned back on the chair, arching his back before kicking straight up and dancing back toward Puck.

_Oh, oh, I want some more  
><em>_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
><em>_What are you waiting for?  
><em>_What are you waiting…_

As the others joined in for the next few lines, Kurt circled Puck, trailing his fingers over his chest, shoulders, and back, ending on his cheek before pausing his movements.

_Here we go again, oh, oh  
><em>_Here we go again, oh, oh  
><em>_Here we go again, oh, oh  
><em>_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

As he sang the final lines, Kurt moved close once again, thrusting his hips slightly and hoping only Puck could tell.

_Oh, oh, I want some more  
><em>_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
><em>_What are you waiting for?  
><em>_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

His lips had gotten closer and closer to Puck's as he sang, and he happily ended the song with a kiss.

As the music faded out cheers surrounded them. Kurt pulled away, to find that Puck was panting as much as he was. It took Kurt a moment to realize why, after all, Puck just had to sit the whole time while Kurt danced around. Once he relaxed a bit, he _felt_ Puck's interest, and instinctively tried to pull away. Puck held him close, needing time to talk himself down before revealing to their friends just how much he enjoyed the performance.

"Are you happy, now?" asked Kurt, looking at the others and trying to buy Puck some time.

Everyone was still clapping and cheering, but Santana walked over, her Satan grin on her lips.

"I think you're asking the wrong person," she said.

Puck glared at her, but nudged at Kurt's hips, letting him know it was safe. Once Kurt moved the others calmed down, quickly putting the room back to right.

"As much as I enjoyed that," said Puck, picking up his bag, "What was the point of it?"

"To get a video of a sexy Kurt for you to keep under your bed," said Brittany as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt squeaked in mortification.

Mercedes laughed and added, "And to send a copy to Blaine to show him what he's missing out on."

"Mercedes!" cried Kurt. "He and I are friends! I can't do that. Besides, it's probably not _that_ sexy. That's basically what I do when I'm by myself in my bedroom."

Kurt felt Puck's arm tighten around his waist before the jock said, "Hey Artie, think you can hook me up with a few surveillance cameras?"

Everyone laughed and soon they were all talking about different things as they headed out the door to head for home.

_End_

* * *

><p><em>Tell me how I did. There's other song pieces I want to write so any feedback along those lines would be great! :)<em>


End file.
